Everything Will Be Fine
by SFogh
Summary: So this is a story I started back in January based on the spoilers for 2x15 and onwards.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** So I know I haven't been posting lately, but honestly I haven't felt like writing. This is a story I started back in January when I found out what the spoilers said would happen in 2x15-2x17. Some of the dialogue is from the show, but most of it is made up. I have already written the next couple of chapters, so let me know if I should post them and continue this story.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but I wish I did.**

* * *

Why was the room spinning, Wade thought to himself. He hadn't been drinking that heavily or at least he didn't think so. He entered the competition mostly for fun with the potential bonus of winning the money to buy the Rammer Jammer. The bar wasn't officially for sale yet, but Wally had given him prior knowledge so Wade had a chance to get the money. Since Wade had been working there for such a long time, Wally wanted to give him the opportunity. Prior to meeting Zoe Hart, Wade had never even considered being more than a bartender. She had made him want to grow up and be a better man. So far he had tried to get a loan but even though they approved his business plan, without any prior business experience, they had required some start up capital before giving him the loan.

He had felt pretty good about the competition until Zoe pointed out how terrible Meatball was and how he should play with George. When he really listened, he could hear it himself; Meatball was terrible. One little criticism and he had flaked. Good thing because Donkey Kong and Mighty Mouse actually sounded pretty damn good. He had been excited again until Zoe had shown him just how much was at stake. The sign and her words of encouragement had sent him into a downward spiral.

Her words kept repeating in his head. _I believe in you, realizing your dream._ What if he failed like he always did, when he actually tried? The main reason he seldom did. What if he failed and he would never be good enough for her? She was right; he had never had a career or ambitions to get one. A doctor and a bartender were all good and dandy now, but what about the future. Could Zoe really picture a future where she was living with _just_ a bartender as a GP in Southern Alabama?

He started with one drink to calm his nerves, but one drink became two and soon he was more than a little intoxicated. The more he thought about Zoe, and how good things were, the worse he felt; the more he doubted himself. It didn't help that Golden Boy George kept bugging him and encouraging him like Zoe did. He ended up ditching him and found a seat at the bar.

"Hey there handsome, what got you so down tonight?" the female voice said with playful concern in her voice.

"Nothing and everything," Wade responded, still looking at his half-empty glass in front of him.

"Sounds like you could use a ride home and a friendly soul to talk to." Wade nodded and looked at the hot female standing very close to him.

"Claudette! What are you still doing here, I thought you would be gone by now?"

"No, I wanted to hear who won. Why didn't you perform?" Claudette asked curiously.

Wade just shrugged.

"Well I think you might have gotten a few drinks over your limit," she continued.

"I can hold my liquor," Wade said with conviction in his voice.

"I am sure you can, but maybe you should stop now and let me help you," she said with a smirk. Wade didn't see it. "That ain't a bad idea." He got on his feet, smiled at her and walked out of the bar with his arm around her for support.

Meanwhile George and Tansy had seen the whole thing from a far. They seemed very concerned about the situation. Wade was leaving with a woman Tansy had told George that Wade had slept with a long time ago when she was married to him.

Outside the Rammer Jammer Wade tried to find the keys for his car, but as soon as he took them out of his pocket, he dropped them on the ground.

"I'll take those handsome," Claudette said picking the keys up from the dirt road. "Wouldn't want you to crash into a tree on the way home." She laughed.

Wade gave her a little smile and opened the passenger door. "Probably a good idea."

They were both silent during the drive, Wade almost falling asleep at the end. She poked him.

"Don't fall asleep on me Wade; I am not carrying you to your bed."

"I'm awake," he said groggy. "I was just resting my eyes."

"Sure, you were," she said chuckling.

Claudette helped Wade out of the car, the lights out in both houses around the pond. She half carried him to the door of the gate house. "So handsome, time for my reward for helping you home," she said with a smirk on her face. This time he noticed it.

"What do you mean?" Wade asked suspiciously, leaning on his door frame for support.

"Don't act all innocent and clueless Wade; we both knew how this would end." Claudette raised an eyebrow and moved closer.

"What! I thought you were just taking me ho.." Wade was interrupted with Claudette's lips on his. He didn't reciprocate the kiss and took a step back almost falling since he was lacking the support of the doorframe. Claudette put a hand over her mouth to cover a laugh. She quickly lowered her hand and gave him a seductive look.

"I can't do this Claudette," Wade said angrily suddenly aware of the situation he was in.

"Of course you can!" she said, surprised by the sudden angriness from him. She moved closer again.

"No, I can't. I have girlfriend, Claudette." He pushed her away.

"Since when did that bother you?" She was upset. "Last time we were together you were married, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember, but it is different this time."

"Why is it different this time?" she asked curiously, tilting her head while her hands fiddled with his shirt.

Wade removed her hands. "It just is, I really like this girl and I have no intention of cheating on her.. in fact I think you should go.. as in right now." He gave her a stern look and pointed his finger towards the dirt road.

"But we came here in your car! I'll have to walk all the way back to town," she said instinctively, clearly upset with how the situation had evolved.

Wade scratched the nape of his neck and gave her his keys. "Take my car and give the keys to whoever is bartending when you get back to the Rammer Jammer. Goodnight Claudette." Wade closed the door leaving her with his keys in her hands and a confused look on her face.

...

Zoe was dragging her feet as she walked home from a long day at the practice. She had wanted to go see Wade and George perform, but she found out from her last patient that they hadn't performed, so she didn't feel so guilty as before. But why hadn't they performed? Wade had seemed so excited yet nervous about it when they parted ways in the morning. She made a mental note to talk to him about it the next day. Right now she was beat and so tired she might not even undress before hitting the sack.

She crawled into bed with a snoring Wade. As she laid down on the bed and tried to sleep, Wade turned in his sleep and she could feel his breath on her. Her eyes almost watered up from the stench. Was that whiskey she could smell? And a lot of it judging from the how strong the stench was, and the amount of hours he must have been asleep. Images from when Wade backed over his dad and brought him to the Practice flooded her mind. That can't be a good sign she thought as sleep overwhelmed her.

* * *

**Don't forget to review or there will be no more chapters! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **So this is the 2. chapter. Enjoy! :)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you are about to read, but I wish I did!**

* * *

His head hurt as if a herd of elephants had trampled on it, but at least the room had stopped spinning. Wade sat up in his bed wondering why he was fully clothed and tried to piece together the night before. Images of leaving the bar with Claudette and her kissing him emerged in his mind. He looked down at the beautiful tiny doctor sleeping next to him and he felt like he had to vomit and not because he was hung over. He rubbed his eyes and tried to remember more. Did he cheat on Zoe? The thought alone made his stomach turn and he suddenly felt the need to go to the bathroom.

Zoe was awakened by the sound of a barking wildebeest or at least it sounded like one. She looked around the room and heard the noise coming from the bathroom. She got up and found Wade with his head in the toilet. She didn't know whether to laugh or be the concerned doctor and girlfriend. She decided on the latter.

"Are you okay sweetie?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. I think I might have eaten some bad fish yesterday," he lied. He didn't want to talk about last night with Zoe, especially when he couldn't remember all of it.

"Are you sure that's all that's bothering you," Zoe asked inquiringly. She knew he wasn't telling the whole truth and she had promised herself yesterday to find out. Maybe it had something to do with George and Wade not performing.

"I'm fine, I promise," Wade said and got up from the bathroom floor. "I think I am gonna take a shower and get this stench of me," he said with a little smirk.

"Want me to join you?" Zoe said with a coy smile on her face. She had been really busy lately and wanted to make up for it. She motioned to take off her nightgown that was really just one of Wade's old shirts she had found on the floor last night, but he held out his hand, stopping her.

"I might throw up again and we can't risk havin' my stomach content in your hair, now can we. Especially today with the weddin' and all," Wade said trying not to show his true answer for the question. In fact he would want nothing more than to enjoy himself in the shower with his beautiful girlfriend, but he needed time to think, time to remember last night.

"I'm sure I can wash it out if that should happen Wade." She pouted.

"Still, better safe than sorry right, I'll see you in a little bit, sunshine." He kissed her softly on her forehead and headed towards the shower. Zoe gave him a concerned look behind his back, deciding not to push the issue right now and instead walked back into the bedroom and began making the bed and picking up Wade' s clothes that was spread around room. Organizing always calmed her down. Her phone rang; it was Rose.

"Rose, something wrong?" Zoe answered.

"Hey Zoe, Brick needs you at the practice. Something with Wanda and she insists on seeing you."

"Ok Rose, give me twenty minutes and I'll be there," Zoe said looking around the room for her clothes.

"See you soon then, bye," Rose said before she hung up.

Ok, her talk with Wade would have to wait. She gathered her clothes and went to her own house to get ready.

...

Wade stood in the shower resting his hands on the wall letting the cold water hit the top of head. The cold water numbed the pain a little and cleared his head. So he left the bar with Claudette and she kissed him, he remembered that much. He closed his eyes hoping that would help him remember. When it didn't, he hit the wall hard and almost let out a scream of pain, but didn't. He didn't want Zoe to hear him and come running in.

After the shower he looked in the bathroom mirror, wondering who the guy looking back at him was. Was he a cheater? He knew what he did to Tansy was borderline cheating, because they were married at the time, but they weren't together as a couple. The marriage was a drunken mistake. Had he just made another one? He decided maybe some fresh air would do him good. He didn't have to be at the Rammer Jammer for another couple of hours so maybe a long drive would do him good.

As he came out of the bathroom he noticed Zoe wasn't in the house. "Zoe!" he called out, but no answer. Maybe she went to work. He looked at the time, 8:55. Wasn't it Bricks turn to arrive early? He couldn't remember like so many other things that morning, but he was actually relieved. Zoe seemed suspicious of his behaviour and he didn't like lying to her. He got dressed and as he searched for his keys he looked out the window. His car wasn't there. How did he come home last night? An image of him dropping his keys and getting into his car with Claudette flashed before his eyes. Ok, so they must have gone back to his place. If he did his awful deed here, wouldn't there be evidence of it? He looked in the garbage. Nope no condom and the sheets didn't have an unfamiliar scent to them, and if they did he wouldn't be here right now, because he was sure Zoe would have noticed and killed him in his sleep. Suddenly he remembered he was fully clothed when he woke up. He was almost positive now that he didn't have sex last night. He just wished he could remember what happened after the kiss. Did he reciprocate? He wasn't sure he didn't. Only one way to be sure was to call Claudette. He didn't have her number but he knew someone who did.

"Wade, why are you calling me in the middle of the night?" Meatball answered, sounding groggy.

"It's 9 in morning," Wade responded.

"Yes, what I said, middle of the damn night." Wade smirked. Meatball was a night creature; he remembered some of the wild adventures they use to have. Meatball hadn't changed one bit. He looked at himself in the mirror. Even though his fashion sense hadn't changed, he had. Remarkable really how much he had changed these past two years. He almost couldn't recognize the Wade from before Zoe Hart. She really had changed him a lot and he was determined to continue growing. First step was to confirm that he didn't cheat on Zoe. That would ruin everything.

"Do you have Claudette's number?" Wade asked.

"Tell me you and your doctor girlfriend are looking for a threesome, you lucky bastard." Wade shook his head as he pictured Meatball grinning on the other end.

"No, you idiot! I just need to talk to her. I think she might have forgotten her purse at the bar last night," Wade lied.

"And why do you have her purse?" Meatball asked suspiciously.

"I'm at Tricky Ricks picking up my car. I had too much to drink last night, so Zoe drove us home." Another lie.

"And her number or address isn't in the purse?"

"There is no identification in it, but I saw her with one that looked just like it," he lied again. "Do you have the number or not," he said, trying to speed the conversation along.

"Yeah, I have it. I'll text it to you."

"Great thanks man, but do it before you go back to sleep okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I will. Goodnight Wade." "Bye Meatball."

A few minutes later he received the number from his friend and pressed Claudette's digits on his phone. He hesitated a moment before pressing dial. This could quite possibly be the most important phone call in his life. He swallowed hard as the put the phone to his ear waiting for her to pick up.

...

It had been a quick but relieving conversation. Thank God Claudette didn't hold a grudge for him rejecting her and making her drive his car back to the bar. Now he just had to retrieve his car and he was in the clear. He still had to talk to Zoe and he hoped she would understand. Sure she would be mad that he had let Claudette give him a ride home and that she had kissed him, but he did push her away. Maybe they could play principal and bad student again. This time with the roles reversed. He smiled at the thought as he walked out of his house and towards the bus stop. Two hours later he parked his car outside the Rammer Jammer and went inside to start his shift.

...

It was beautiful day and the town of BlueBell was buzzing with the news of the romantic proposal and the wedding coming up in just a few hours. Tansy and George walked through the town.

"Wanda asked me to be one of her Bridesmaids. Not Maid of Honour but still, it's cool. I just hope she didn't make me walk Tom's hamster down the aisle. Do you know it's the flower girl?" Tansy asked George that seemed distracted.

"Hamster flower girl. Very Tom long." He laughed. "Hey I think I should talk to Wade about what happened last night," George said looking into the distance.

"George, we only saw him leave the bar with that girl, we don't know what happened. And even if we did, it's none of our business."

"That's true," George said still looking like he was having a conversation with himself in his head.

"You're going to talk to him anyway, aren't you," Tansy asked knowing George's history with Zoe and Wade.

"Yeah, I have to Tansy. I need to make sure Wade didn't do something stupid. He is my friend," George said now looking at Tansy. He kissed her and headed for the Rammer Jammer, where he found Wade polishing glasses behind the bar.

Wade spotted him. "Hey Tucker, sorry about yesterday." George looked at him with a suspicious look. "I mean that we didn't get to perform, I know you were looking forward to it," Wade said, hoping that would throw George off the scent of what he was really sorry about. Had George and Tansy seen him with Claudette at the bar yesterday? He couldn't remember. At that to the list of things he couldn't remember, he thought. Was this what was like to be his dad? George's answer snapped him out of his thoughts.

"And you could have used the money for the bar," George responded. Wade looked around the bar hoping no one heard. It was suppose to be a secret, at least for now. "Not so loud Tucker."

"Sorry... I was disappointed, yes, but I actually wanted to talk to you about something else. Can we talk in private," George said as he motioned Wade towards the office.

"Sure," Wade said as he walked after George and told a waitress to cover for him.

"So what's up Tucker, you look like someone stole your dog or somethin'," Wade smirked.

"Did you cheat on Zoe?" George blurted out making Wade's facial colour turn pale. "I saw you leaving with a girl last night and you had your hand around her. Also Tansy said you have slept with her before, back when you were with her." George's voice had a hint of accusation in it and Wade didn't like it one bit. He considered telling him to mind his own business but lately George had become a good friend and he could use a good friend in his corner if somehow Zoe didn't believe him. He wouldn't put it past her; she could be very jealous and he knew she had trust issues with everything that had happened in her life.

"No, I didn't cheat on Zoe last night," Wade said with conviction and looked George straight in the eyes. "I was drunk and Claudette offered me a ride home. That was poor judgement on my side, I know, and she did kiss me, but I pushed her away and then she drove my car back to Tricky Ricks. I swear on my mother's grave that was all that happened." Wade held the stare.

George nodded, "Gotta say, I'm relieved, really relieved. I'm sorry I accused you. I should've have known. You're good man, Wade."

"Thanks George, that means a lot, and in case you need further proof, I'll text you Claudette's number." He took out his phone and pushed a few buttons. "Now if there isn't anything else Tucker, I have to get back to my job."

"Wade!" George called out as Wade vanished from his view. "Tucker!" Wade yelled back and stuck his head through the door opening grinning, "You know you have to tell Zoe right? Tansy and I weren't the only ones at the bar last night and you wouldn't want her to find out from someone else and start thinking the worst."

"Like you did," Wade said and continued before George could respond "Yeah I plan on talking to her before the wedding tonight, but if you don't let me go now, I might not make it there in time." Wade laughed. George shook his head and smiled. Typical Wade to make a joke about it. He looked at the number on his screen. He believed Wade, he really did, but it couldn't hurt to hear it from Claudette too. Wade had pretty much told him to call her. He shrugged and pressed _dial_. After the conversation with Claudette he was even more convinced of Wade's innocence and he called Tansy to let her know.

...

Later that day in the church and standing at the altar in the church, Zoe was talking to Wanda who was upset the flowers wasn't the colour she wanted them to be. Zoe had been in charge of the flowers but had been distracted by Betsy, Wanda's mother. She was trying to explain it to Wanda, when she heard some disturbing gossip behind her.

"Did you hear the trash Wade Kinsella walked out of the bar with last night? He even had her arm around her." Zoe gasped.

"What!? Wade left the bar with a girl?" Zoe's suddenly remembered the alcohol on Wade's breath last night and the odd behaviour in the morning. She looked frantically around for Wade. He wasn't there and she headed for the door. Tansy overheard, and realizing what was happening, she tried to stop Zoe. She reached for her arm, but Frank got in the way.

"Zoe! It's not what you thi..," she yelled but her voice drowned in the organist practicing The Star Wars Theme. She moved past Frank, but Zoe was already gone.

* * *

**Don't forget to review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **So again this is what I thought could have happened on the show, not necessarily what I wanted to happen. Some of this chapter might be sligtly OTT, but I like drama. I hope you enjoy the chapter though and if I get enough reviews I will post the next one tomorrow. :)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hart of Dixie or any of the characters, but I wish I did**

* * *

Wade put the last polished glass away and looked at the clock on his phone. He was late and he still had to change into that ridiculous costume because of the wedding theme.

He half walked, half ran to the church where he found a clearly upset Tom inside the porch of the church.

"Why aren't you in your costume yet," Tom said with panic in his voice.

"Relax Tom, I'll put it on right now," Wade said and headed towards the small room inside the church porch.

"Wait Wade, can I ask you something," Tom said now panicking even more.

"What if I can't remember my lines or worse my wedding vows? What if my hamster won't move or attacks Wanda; she can be very protective. What if.."

Wade cut off Tom that was freaking out. "Wow, wow, slow down Tom, breathe... breathe. There is nothing to worry about, I am sure everything is gonna be fine," Wade said trying to bring Tom back to earth.

Tom leaned towards Wade trying to breathe normally and almost fell when he lost the support of Wade's body as Zoe stormed out of the nave of the church, took Wade by his arm, and dragged him out of the church.

Wade opened his mouth to ask why this sudden act of violence but didn't get a chance. Zoe jabbed her right index finger into his chest over and over, yelling so loud people in Mobile could hear her. For someone that small in stature she sure could intimidate a grown man.

"I knew there was something wrong with you this morning. You were drunk last night right?" It was formed as a question but Wade didn't know if he needed to answer. He didn't need to because Zoe did it for him.

"Of course you were. I could smell it on your breath when I came home." And don't think you being drunk excuses you in any way for cheating on me with that girl you left the bar with," Zoe yelled so angry the veins at her temples were showing.

Wade was in shock, _tell her the truth_ a voice screamed inside his head as he tried to back up to put a little space between him and the tiny doctor poking him in the chest, but no sound came over his lips. The only way to shut her up now would be to physically restrain her and he dared not even try that at this point.

"Got anything to say for yourself Wade? Was it good? Was it 'A+ sex'?" She stopped her poking for a second to make the air quotes.

"No, I mean..," Wade stunned by Zoe's accusations tried to defend himself but was cut off immediately by Zoe.

"NO? Well that makes me feel so much better Wade... NOT. Why couldn't you keep it in your pants for once; how could you ruin our relationship like this; how could you do this to me?!" Tears were forming in the corner of her eyes and she looked at Wade like if he had just killed her family in front of her. There was a small pause like she needed him to answer her.

"Zoe, I am so sorry," he started. Clearly the wrong choice of words and the voice in his head agreed. Wade swore he heard footsteps, a door close and someone saying _that's it, I'm gettin' outta here_.

"You're sorry Wade? Sorry don't fix things. Sorry don't undo what you did last night. It's over Wade. I have had to put up with a lot from you, but this.. this. ... this..," she tried to find the words but instead decided to just turn around and walked back towards the church. Before she entered she turned and looked at him with those big brown eyes, and the hurt he saw in them, broke his heart.

"Goodbye Wade."

...

Wade just stood there like a pillar of salt for what seemed like an eternity to him. What just happened there he asked himself. All he could remember was the look in her eyes just before she went into the church. Did she just break up with him? Why hadn't he told her the truth about that night? Was he trying to punish himself for leaving with Claudette in the first place? Too many questions and no answers, he thought to himself.

He considered walking into the church and dragging her back out and setting her straight. Then the words she said came back to him, _I have had to put up with a lot from you_ and w_hy couldn't you keep it in your pants for once_ and he felt hurt and also a little angry. He began walking home, but when he saw a bench nearby he decided to sit down for a moment to clear his mind.

Maybe she would regret what she said and come back out to apologize and actually listen to what he had to say. He let out a little laugh. Yeah like that was going to happen. That wasn't the Zoe he knew.

"Why are you out here laughing by yourself, Wade?" He heard a male voice nearby and looked up at Reverend Mayfair in full traditional BlueBell Reverend wedding uniform.

"I am not laughing, Reverend, although the situation I find myself in could resemble a tragicomedy." Wade tried to smile, but it was a half hearted effort and The Reverend saw right through it.

"Does this have anything to do with the yelling I could hear all the way from my house?" The Reverend asked as he sat down on the bench next to Wade.

Wade nodded and proceeded to tell the Reverend about the Battle of the Bands, Claudette, the drunken amnesia and finally about Zoe's monolog. The Reverend didn't interrupt; he just nodded and sent Wade some knowing and worried looks during his explanation.

"So what do you think Reverend?" Wade said as he ended his story.

"I think it is pretty clear what you have to do Wade."

"You mean leave town until this whole mess dies down and Zoe can be approached without something to defend myself with? I knew you would see it the same way I do," Wade said trying to funny as always.

"No Wade, you need to talk to Zoe. She might be angry and hurt now, but if all what you just said is true, I am sure she will understand."

"I know you're right Reverend, but I don't think it is that easy," Wade said looking at the stars.

"Maybe not, but it is your only option Wade," The Reverend said as he got up and looked at the church wondering if they are waiting for him and if Tom was panicking like he had a tenancy to. "Will I see you inside?"

"No, I might be crazy and stupid, but I am not suicidal. I'll talk to Zoe tomorrow."

"Ok, Wade. I am sure everything is gonna be fine," and with those words The Reverend left Wade on the bench and headed for the church because the bells had started to ring.

"Everything is gonna be fine," Wade mumbles to himself as he got off the bench. It was the same thing he had told Tom just moments before Zoe had dragged him outside. He wasn't sure he believed it then and he certainly didn't now.

...

Reverend Mayfair approached the church door the same time as George and Lavon coming from a different direction. They hadn't seen his conversation with Wade.

"Seems like we're all late," The reverend said and smiled at the two men.

"Yeah, we were caught in some last minute litigation," George said.

Inside there was a lot of confusion and people whispering. Zoe was sitting by herself in one of the last rows which seemed odd since she was the Maid of Honour. George saw Tansy sitting on the front row and went to her. Lavon sat down besides Zoe and could see she had been crying.

"What's wrong big Z?" Lavon asked with concern.

Zoe looked at him for a moment and wiped the tears off her face only to have them replaced with new ones. "Wade cheated on me," she said finally.

"He what?," Lavon said. "I don't believe it, Wade is a good guy, he wouldn't cheat on you and not after everythin' he has been through trying to be with you."

"It is true. He was seen walking out of the bar the other night with his arm around a girl."

"Are you sure you aren't just jumping to conclusions Zoe? You know how you sometimes over think things," Lavon tried.

"No, I talked to him a little while ago and he didn't deny it. He said he was sorry. Like that was going to make it all better," Zoe said trying not to cry again.

"Bastard," Lavon exclaimed. "After all this time, I thought he finally grew up; I guess I was wrong. I am so sorry Zoe. Is there anything I can do for you?" Lavon said wiping a tear off Zoe's cheek.

"No, I just want to be left alone for awhile," she said. Lavon nodded and motioned to get up. Zoe put a hand on his arm. "Thanks Lavon, you are a great friend." Zoe gave him a small smile. Lavon moved further down the row. He respected that she wanted to be alone, but he'll be damned if he was gonna leave his friend if she suddenly needed his help or a shoulder to cry on.

...

George sat down next to Tansy and whispered "What is going on here?"

"Zoe heard about Claudette. I tried to stop her, but it was too late."

George turned to see Lavon talking to Zoe. Lavon was Wade's best friend, surely he would have talked to him and he would set Zoe straight. He sighed, hoping everything would work out.

Tansy followed George's eyes. "Are you sure nothing happened George? She seems very upset."

"Yeah, I mean Wade and Claudette told the same exact story and they both seemed very sincere. Being a lawyer I am confident they are telling the truth."

"So why is she so upset, George?"

"I don't know, Tans. I hope Lavon knows the truth and can get through to her."

George turned around and saw Tom who looked like he was about to faint at any time. I am sure everything will be fine, he thought to himself, as the music started and everyone turned to see Wanda walking up the aisle.

* * *

**Don't forget to review and I would love if people would write more about what they liked or disliked or think will/want to happen than simply saying they liked it. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **I have realized that I haven't thanked you for your nice reviews and I should so - thank you all for reviewing this and my other stories. It means a lot.

I would also like to say that this story is what I thought might happen back when I knew they were going to break up. I didn't like Wade as the only bad guy. I wanted both to be at fault and Zoe has a tendency to overthink/overreact and put her foot in her mouth. I promise that everything will be fine in the end, but there will be more angst before the payoff. Then the payoff will also be sweeter.

I know Wade should have spoken up and explained himself but at first he thought he might get the chance, but then the things Zoe said shocked him. She thought right away that he cheated and actually didn't give him a chance to defend himself. Also Wade does feel guilty for getting himself into the situation with Claudette.

I hope you enjoy this chapter aswell.

**Disclaimer: I don't own HoD, but I wish I did.**

* * *

Wade woke up alone, the memories from last night still vivid in his mind. The whole town must have heard by now. He felt like crap. Should he go and talk to Lavon? Maybe he hadn't heard yet and he would like his best friend on his side. No, of course he had heard by now, he was at the wedding, he thought to himself, and since he didn't come over last night after the wedding it meant he believed he did cheat on Zoe. Could this get any worse he thought as he got dressed? Then he remembered the church fundraiser. He really didn't feel like facing anyone right now, but if he just hid in his house everyone would think he really did cheat. It was an impossible situation. He walked to his door and saw Zoe leave her house and walk towards Lavon's. He definitely couldn't face those two right now, not in the same room anyway. He decided to head for the Diner on the road towards Mobile and eat there, away from all the judging looks.

...

The Rammer Jammer was filled with people setting up for the fundraiser. Wade walked in avoiding looking around to see the turned heads and headed straight for Lavon hoping to get a chance to talk with him.

"Where have you been, you're late?" Lavon said without looking at Wade. Ok, so Lavon knew and was mad at him, great, just great Wade thought.

"So... what are we doing here today?" Wade said hoping for something fun to keep his mind off his problems.

"I am a blackjack dealer as you can see by my outfit; you will be in charge of collecting entrance fees. You think you can manage that without screwing up?" Lavon said with a pointed look.

"Can't I be in charge of the craps table, you know I always loved to play Yahtzee when I was a kid," Wade said trying to lighten the mood with a joke.

"Babs Foster already called dibs on craps. She got a new craps stick," Lavon said firmly.

"Then I'll work the blackjack table," Wade suggested trying to get out of his assigned job involving greeting everyone coming to the fundraiser. That was the last thing he wanted to do today.

"I already said I'm workin' the blackjack table. And I'm the Mayor, I get to say."

"Fine, you got somethin' to keep me from dyin' of boredom while I collect old ladies' entrance fees?" Wade said getting a little annoyed with Lavon's attitude.

Lavon just handed Wade the metal lock box and said "The donations go in here. And if Old man Henderson wants in, pat him down for loaded dices."

Wade huffed and walk away hoping he would get a chance to talk to Lavon later to sort out the situation.

...

A few hours had passed and although Wade had gotten some looks, at least nobody had spoken to him, which in his situation, he was happy about. Then Frank came up to the table.

"That will be ten dollars, Frank."

"Sucking up to God won't make up for what you did to Zoe. God hates you," Frank said with the same look he had been getting all day.

Reverend Mayfair overheard and decided to help out since he knew Wade's side of the story. He hadn't told anyone about their talk before the wedding as that was between Wade and him. He did hope though, that Wade eventually would get over his insecurities and defend himself. Wade was a good man, The Reverend thought to himself before he spoke.

"No, no... Not true. God doesn't hate Wade. God loves everyone."

"Maybe officially, but you just know he has a list," Frank said trying to emphasize how much he disliked Wade and what he did.

Before the Reverend or Wade can say anything a young woman named Nessie spoke her mind too. "I have to agree. God hates cheaters. Why do you think my sister got the shingles last year?"

Wade had had enough of this rock throwing. He might have shown some poor lack of judgement leaving the bar with Claudette, but he didn't deserve this. "You know what? I think I need a little potty break. Excuse me," Wade said and put up a sign _Back in 15 minutes_ and walked off leaving The Reverend, the two nosy townspeople and the box with the entrance fees behind.

...

Sergeant Jeffries walked away from the poker table having just stopped a fight between two players accusing each other of cheating. All that yelling had made him dizzy and he decided to break for lunch. He spotted what he thought was his lunch box, grabbed it and headed outside to his car. He had a spot at a nearby lake in mind for his lunch break; a place where no one could bother him while he enjoyed his meal.

...

George had overheard the conversation at the fundraiser and quickly realized that Wade hadn't talked to Zoe and that Lavon didn't know the truth either. He decided if Wade couldn't stand up for himself, he would and walked to Zoe and Bricks' practice where he found Zoe sitting at her desk. Someone had to stop this madness before it reached the point of no return. He knocked on the door to Zoe's office.

"Zoe, we need to talk."

"I am kind of busy George," Zoe said shoveling some paperwork around on her desk.

"Yeah, I can see that," George said sarcastically "but this is important."

"Okay, what is it George?" Zoe sighed and looked at him.

"Have you talked to Wade about what happened after the Battle of the Bands?" He knew it was a rhetorical question but didn't know how else to begin.

"Oh, believe me I talked to Wade, that cheating bastard," Zoe said angrily.

"Did he tell you his version of the story?" Zoe rolled his eyes.

"What version is that? The version where he _accidentally_ fell into bed with another woman or the version where he _did_ her on the hood of his car?!" Zoe answered even more upset than before. She had heard a lot of different versions of the story from her patients all day.

"Hmm, I can see you are upset, but I talked to Wade yesterday and he swore that nothing happened."

"Of course he would say that, he.." George cut her off.

"And I believe him." Zoe raised an eyebrow.

"I also called and talked to Claudette. That's the girl he left the bar with, and she told me she kissed him but he pulled away, saying he was in a relationship with a girl he really liked," Zoe gasped feeling her lunch about to surface. She looked frantically around the room.

"I.. I.. I need to go George.. I need to talk to Wade" Zoe grabbed her purse and headed for the door,

"Rose, I am leaving for the day" Zoe shouted just before the door slammed behind her.

...

Wade returned to the fundraiser only to find the metal box containing the money for the church missing. He looked everywhere; behind the bar counter, under the tables and in the back office. He finally gave up and looked over at the blackjack table where Lavon was acting like he was in a real Las Vegas casino with his vest and cap. He knew he had to tell him about the box. Could this day get any worse Wade thought to himself as he approached Lavon.

"Hey Lavon, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"I am kind of busy here, Wade," Lavon said turning his focus back to the cards on the table.

"I know; it is about the money for the fundraiser," Wade almost whispered. He didn't need the whole town to know about this too.

"What about them," Lavon asked, but Wade just motioned with his head that he wanted to talk in private.

"Fine.. Gentlemen, Lavon Hayes will be back shortly." He got up and looked at the men at the table "Don't get any funny ideas; remember this is for the church."

Wade and Lavon took a few steps away from the crowd. Lavon looked at Wade with his arms crossed.

"I kinda lost the money.. or I mean... I can't find the box containing the money," Wade looked at Lavon anticipating the worst.

"You.. you lost the money? This is a church fundraiser. Those were the raised funds," Lavon said loudly.

"Geez, take it down a notch" Wade said afraid everyone was going to hear their conversation.

"No, I've held my tongue. When are you gonna stop trying to prove that all you can do was disappoint people?. We believe you. You can stop."

Beat, hurt and mad, Wade walked away, blowing past Reverend Mayfair and out of the Rammer Jammer.

"Wade... Mayor Hayes? Everything okay?" The Reverend said.

"Yeah, just some unexpected bumps." Lavon sighed.

"Tell me about it. I just found Sergeant Jeffries with this," The Reverend said handing Lavon the lock box. "Apparently he thought it was his lunch box. I don't think it took anything from the miracle of God's creatures to say that some of them are just plain nuts."

Reverend Mayfair patted Lavon on the shoulder and walked past him. Lavon got a distraught look on his face and walked with haste towards the exit, determined to find Wade.

...

Wade was kicking rocks and swearing as he walked to his car. How the hell did his life get turned upside down in just a matter of days? It felt like the whole town was against him. He got angrier and angrier by each step. He was angry at the town, angry at Zoe and Lavon that was supposed to be on his side but mostly he was angry at himself. Why was it so hard for him to just stand up for himself and tell his side of the story? He reached his car when he heard footsteps approaching from behind. He turned around finding Lavon looking at him with an apologetic look on his face.

...

Zoe walked with hastened steps towards the Rammer Jammer. She felt horrible and was going over the words she yelled at Wade last night in her head. That didn't help at all; it only made her feel even worse. She picked up the pace when she saw Lavon approaching Wade and Wade turn to talk. She ducked behind a tree and listened.

...

"Hey Wade, we found the lock box, it seems Sergeant Jeffries mistook it for his lunch box. I am sorry man, I am sorry for yelling at you back there."

All the anger that had been building up inside, came to the surface and Wade couldn't hold it back any longer. "And that is suppose to make everything alright," he paused. "I expected this much from the gossip happy and judgemental people in this town, but not from Zoe and especially not from you Lavon. Wade _must_ have taken the money and Wade _must_ have cheated on Zoe, because that's who Wade is, the womanizing screw up he had always been. Things never changes around here and I am _sick_ of it!"

"So.. so you didn't cheat on Zoe?" Lavon said confused.

"No, of course I didn't! I would never do anything to hurt Zoe. Claudette kissed me and I pushed her away, nothing happened. It might have been wrong of me to have Claudette give me a ride home and perhaps I should have suspected her intentions were less than honourable but that is all I am guilty of. Now if you will excuse me, I am gonna get in my car and go home and don't bother me again." Wade had said his peace; now he just wanted to get the hell out of there.

He turned around and saw Zoe who had come out from her hiding place. "And that goes double for you, Doctor Hart." Wade said, pointing a finger at her. He then got into his car and drove off.

Several seconds went by and Zoe just stood there with a shocked and distraught look on her face.

"We messed up Z," Lavon said, breaking the silence.

"I know, I just talked to George and he told me what really happened. I feel horrible, but why wouldn't Wade tell me that nothing happened?" She looked at Lavon for answers.

"I don't know Z, did you give him a chance to explain?" he gave her a pointed look.

"Well I.." She paused ".. I guess not," Zoe looked at her feet. "How do we fix this Lavon?"

"I am not entirely sure, but I know we need to talk to him and apologize." Zoe nodded.

"Let me talk to him first and get the brunt of his anger," Lavon said walking into the Rammer Jammer to excuse himself from the event. He came out moments later and drove them both to the plantation.

...

Lavon approached the gatehouse, the lights were on and Wade's car was there, so he had to be home. He walked up to the door and saw Wade sitting on the couch inside fiddling with his guitar with one hand and a beer in the other. There were already a few empty bottles on the table.

"Wade, can we talk?" Lavon asked.

"Go away Lavon," Wade yelled from the couch.

Lavon opened the door and walked in. Wade saw and rolled his eyes. He made a mental note to get some locks for his door from the hardware shop the next day.

"What part of _go away_ didn't you understand," Wade said angrily.

"Wade," Lavon started. "I am so sorry for doubting you about everything. I know you are a good guy, but when I heard about Claudette from Zoe, I believed her, I had no reason not to at the time. Why didn't you didn't you just tell the truth?"

"I thought it was a waste of energy. Who is going to believe me over Zoe?"

"But why didn't you explain it to Zoe?"

"Didn't get a chance. From the moment she started yelling to the moment she stormed into the church again I couldn't get a word in and I just thought.." he paused.

"Yeah she can be a bit overwhelming at times." Lavon said with a little laugh trying to lighten the mood. "So friends again?" Lavon asked with anticipation.

"Yeah, but you owe me big-time and don't think I won't collect" Wade said with a smirk. Lavon laughed; glad to have his friend back.

"Now about Zoe," he looked at Wade. Lavon knew how strong Wade's feelings for her were. He also knew Zoe had a tendency to overreact and Wade to just run and hide. He hoped the insecurities of theirs weren't going to break them up for good.

"What about Zoe?" Wade said indifferently. Ever since they fought in front of the church and he didn't defend himself, he had been thinking about what to say to her once he got the chance. Problem was he still didn't quite know. He had tried so hard to grow up and be a better man for her, and it was like she hadn't noticed at all.

"She knows the truth about what happened and she feels horrible. She is at her house waiting for her chance to talk to you. I hope you will hear her out Wade," Lavon said. "You both deserve that."

Lavon got up from the couch and started to walk away. Wade got a determined look on his face, got up and walked after Lavon. He caught up with his friend on the porch.

"You know what Lavon, I think I am going to go over and talk to her instead," Wade said and gave Lavon a look he couldn't decipher. He wasn't sure what Wade was up to, but he was sure he'd hear about it in the morning. He walked back to his house.

...

Wade walked with determined steps towards Zoe's house and knocked on the door. Zoe came to the door with a shy look on her face. She opened her mouth to speak and tried to open door but Wade cut her off before she could say anything and held the door closed. He couldn't have her close to him right now.

"I don't want to hear what you have to say, Doc," he began. Zoe's face turned pale and her heart was in her throat.

"But.. but..," She was startled by the icy tone of his voice.

"Dammit Zoe, I said, I didn't want to hear it," he said this time with anger in this voice. He ran his fingers through his hair to calm him down. Damn this was maybe the hardest thing he had to say in his life.

"You hurt me Zoe, more than..." He paused trying to find the words. "After all that has happened, after all we have been through, you still think of me as the Neanderthal, immature screw-up that blew your fuse on your first day here. I thought you saw me differently now. I thought you trusted me and apparently I was wrong. Meanwhile you haven't changed at all. I know that now and I can't do this anymore," he paused and looked into her eyes. "Goodbye Zoe." With that he took his hand off the doorknob and walked away.

Zoe, too stunned to move a muscle, finally opened her mouth. "Wade!" she yelled. She wanted to run after him but wasn't sure what to say. Was he right? Had he changed and she hadn't? She yelled after him again, but he didn't turn around. She struggled fighting back the tears as she watched him return to his house and close the door behind him. She turned around, walked back into her house and picked up Wade's shirt that she wore in his bed mere days ago when everything was as it should be... when they were happy. As she sat down on her bed and clung to his shirt, she couldn't fight back the tears any longer.

* * *

**Post A/N:** So to mirror Redhawk, plz don't hate me hehe. I promise Everything Will Be Fine in the end. :)


End file.
